deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-29742618-20190506024117
Logging on to say that if Hal wins this, he'll be convicted of manslaughter of a minor or child homicide. To throw my $0.02 into this, this battle is actually evenly matched in more ways than one. Ben's aliens are numerous so he's got the advantage over adaptability and versatility but GL trumps nearly everything else. Think about it, Ben's had aliens that are fast and strong, but GL has been able to travel and fight much faster and even tag along wihh the Flash with nothing but his willpower. Hell, Superman gets hurt by his constructs and he acknowledges this. He even held the Spectre in a room out of his construct. Ben may have recreated the universe with Alien X, but that's easy to pull off when you've got an alien that's nothing less than godlike in what it can do. GL has better feats by way of literally breaking his limits and going far beyond them. As an example, GL once killed a Krona the ex-Guardian. The guardians are immortal beings that are incredibly old and powerful. Krona was insane and he nearly took out the whole corps because he was empowered with ALL OF THE ENTITIES THAT REPRESENT THE EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM. That's right, to top it all off. The rings are programmed to ensure that it would never kill a guardian. Yet,GL did it anyway and he was stripped of his duty as a Green Lantern and dubbed as "The Most Dangerous Green Lantern." That's not enough? How about the time he fashioned his very own ring out of his willpower? That's insane. GL even managed to catch up to the New God Lightray inside a fighter jet construct. Lightray is easily and obviously as fast as light so you can imagine the speed and will needed to catch up to him. Ben is resourceful, but so is Hal when you can literally think of anything in any situation. Ben's never had or even completed any formal training in hand to hand combat and he sure as hell isn't smarter than GL. Ben never even completed college. He only got his degree because he saved the university that one time. The only way I see Ben winning this is on his three aliens but even then, They're pretty iffy against GL: Alien X is more than capable of killing GL, but Ben only uses Alien X for emergencies. And even so, the personalities inside have no knowledge of GL since GL is from a different universe. And it only makes Alien X a big target for GL. Atomix is pretty good and I'd say he's pretty similar to Captain Atom or Superman, but since he can hurt both of them with his constructs, he probably can't last very long with GL. The only alien that has a way of beating him would be Feedback, but even then, I don't know if Feedback can feed on solid hard-light constructs since he's never done that before. In short: Hal is a lot more powerful than you think.